Rreturn to Innocence [A collection of Song Fics]
by Voldemort127
Summary: Harry existing as a muggle in years after an unspoken tragedy. Hermione, who has travelled England to find him, finally has in a small South England Port town.
1. Chapter One [Return to Innocence]

Harry's hand slapped down on his blaring alarm. He woke up groggily. The window pane above his bed rattled with the shocks of dozens of rain droplets. The state of his bed revealed he had yet another restless night, but needed to wake up again for today, he had to work.  
The years following "The Incident" as he called it, there had still been hundreds of wizarding jobs opening to him on a broad spectrum, but Harry forelornly rejected them all.  
Harry walked out of his apartment and stepped into the watersoaked street. He pulled his sweatshirt hood over his head and walked down the street to the corner. People passed him by without a second glance. His hair would only ever half cover the scar on his forehead, but Muggles never asked him about it. They were rather uncurious about him- it was a different welcome that he got from Muggles than he did wizards, as if he had never defeated a Dark Lord.  
"I couldn't do it again," he just told himself as he arrived at the end of the quiet, but busy street. That, of course, was the lesser of his grievences.  
  
Don't be afraid to be weak  
Don't be too proud to be strong  
  
"Maybe I should get some coffee before I go down to the docks." Harry had taken a liking to coffee over tea in his time, he didn't know why. Subconsciously, he thought, I probably just don't give a damn anymore. When in truth he didn't. He couldn't see how he could have killed someone. No matter how many times he turned it over in his mind, he still couldn't justify it.  
Harry walked into the small shop. It seemed happy, with familiar folk that Harry had met, on his quest away from his past. "Hey, Jerie," he said with a wave to an elderly sailor who crouched over his tea. Jeremiah waved back with a smile. Harry sat at the bar which was parallel with the doorway. "Coffee," he whispered to the girl behind the counter. Harry had been going there for nearly four years as a Muggle so she knew how he liked his coffee. He sipped his coffee as a man three seats down mumbled aloud about how he had been awoken last night by flying people. Harry knew it was probably wizards, but feigned the same disregard as everyone else. Wizards were known for flying in and out of this small coastal town everyonce in a while, but never for long. Harry couldn't be in a place with a wizard or a witch too long. His own convictions drove him to this sorry corner of England.  
With a second sip, he heard the small bell above the door signal another customer. A woman walked into the cafe, her heels clicked on the tile, but her body was covered in a plastic rain cloak and hood. She sat down next to Harry, dripping from the rain. As she got comfortable on the seat, she pulled down her hood. A mess of brown hair stopped at her shoulders, but seeing it gave Harry a shock in the back of his heart. He looked back down to his morning newspaper and sipped his coffee.  
  
Just look into your heart, my friend  
  
"Raspberry, please," she spoke to the girl when she came over to her. She had nothing to do, so she tried to make conversation with the girl, "Quite some weather we're having, no?" she said loud enough to invite others into the conversation. Harry made an effort to ignore her- even turning his stool just the slightest so part of his back could face her. There was something about her he couldn't resist, though.  
  
That will be the return to yourself  
  
"Says its going to continue for a good couple of days, they says," the girl behind the counter was nice, but had a high whiny voice that would repel dragons- or at least Harry thought with a bit of humor.  
"I know, but its kind of unusual, eh?" the woman obviously wasn't familiar with this town- which almost always was raining, or at least cloudy. When her tea arrived she stirred it a bit and looked over Harry's arm at the paper. Her eye caught the same article that Harry was reading- or was pretending to read. "Explosion in Horsham," she read the headline outloud,"Why that's kind of odd, no?"  
"I wouldn't know," Harry mumbled,"I'm not too familiar with Horsham." he grunted. She seemed dissatisfied by his response.   
"I know, but do they know why there was an explosion," she asked, trying to get a look over his rising arm.  
"No, but there's always speculation among the Mu- police." Harry caught himself, but not before the other woman caught him. She looked at him wide eyed, and for the first time face to face. Her eyes darted, but Harry soon swung out of his chair. He was out of the cafe in a flash and walked swiftly down the sidewalk. His footsteps flashed in the puddles, but quicker, lighter footsteps splashed behind him. She caught up to him,"Stop running!" she screamed. She grabbed Harry by the shoulder, but he shook her off and walked with greater momentum. His hood dripped with water.  
"HARRY POTTER!" she tried a last resort.  
"Harry POTTER," he said the last name with contempt,"Is dead, let him go." And he walked on leaving her in the rain.  
As Harry rounded the corner she grabbed him by the arm- he tried to shake her, but she wouldn't let go. "Remember me, Harry! Come back!"  
  
The return to Innocence  
  
"I don't know you!" Harry grabbed her hand and removed it from his arm,"Please, leave me alone."  
"Hermione!" she yelled.  
"I have to get to work," Harry ignored her.  
"Hermione Granger, you son of a bitch!" She tackled him into a large puddle and kicked him in the side. Turning on his back Harry whipped out his wand and aimed it at the woman's head. She had a wand aimed at him.  
With a free hand she brushed a soaked lock of hair from her forehead,"You know who I am, Harry. You never forgot." Harry kept his wand aimed at her face, his arm shivering in the cold. She held herself similarly. But soon she lowered her wand and gave a sour laugh when he stared at her coldly for a longer yet time,"What? You're going to kill me? You're going to do me off, too? GO AHEAD!" she held her arms apart sincerely waiting a final curse.  
  
If you want, then start to laugh  
If you must, then start to cry  
  
"You gonna keep running, Harry? Is that it? You don't like it? You don't like the mistakes you made? So you just leave? You just up and leave me... and the Weaselys behind?" she cried in the rain, Harry remained cold.  
"You don't understand! You'll never understand!" Harry splashed his hand in the puddle he sat in.  
"You vanished! You never gave anyone the chance to understand you! Goddamnit Harry, why?"she slumped down,"Why?"  
"You wouldn't get it," Harry got up,"Just forget you saw me."  
"But-"  
"FORGET ME!"  
  
Be yourself, don't hide  
Just believe in destiny  
  
Don't care what people say  
Just follow your own way  
Don't give up, and use the chance  
To return to innocence  
  
That's not the beginning of the end  
That's the return to yourself  
The return to innocence. 


	2. Chapter Two [Hey, Hey]

Harry picked himself up. This was pointless.  
  
"Go home, Hermione," he mumbled as he walked away, casting his wand to the gutter. He had carried the wand around for eight years, some sub-conscious attempt to hold onto a painful past.  
  
"Why?" she screamed, "Harry, this isn't fair, I searched the country for you. I'm not leaving this easily."  
  
"You aren't staying," Harry called over his shoulder,"That's for sure!" And with that he slipped out of the alley and onto his life, leaving Hermione alone, and cold again.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" she asked herself, tasting the salty-bitter tears as they slipped through the cracks in her lips.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Harry reached his destination. Above his head swung a sign that he's looked at with silent disgust for nearly seven years, Trusted Shipping Co.  
  
Harry was a dock-jockey. All of his experience and intelligence had gone into wizarding. In his youth he'd never imagine that wizardry would betray him... Or that he'd betray wizarding.  
  
"Mornin' 'Arry," a gruff, yet large man nodded his head as Harry passed. The man was Gerold Treneus, a kind man, but a drunkard at that. Harry had met him in his first year after escaping Hogwarts. Harry didn't really have close friends, anymore, but if he did, Gerold was it.  
  
"Morning, Gerry," Harry passed by Gerold to get to his locker. Mornings like this made Harry just want to curl up and die- and mornings were usually like this on the small South England port town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I'm moving kind of slow  
Down that same old path  
Wasting time inside this hourglass...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do we have this morning, Gerry?" asked Harry as he emerged donning a dark tan jumpsuit, already spotted with rain. The suit was obviously too big for Harry, but cuffs had never been anything new to him.  
  
"Jus' a load from the Frenchies," Gerry spoke sloppily with a ciggarette hanging out of his mouth,"Some sor' a' snail, or fish or summat." Gerold never really cared what was in the boxes he heaved, just as long as he got paid for it. Harry filled out the soaked paperwork and they joined a group of workers who were already off-loading the supplies. The machinery was heaving under the shipment, and the workers were grunting much to much for themselves even. Harry knew a simple spell to lift the crates off the ship. But he hadn't used magic for eight years.  
  
Harry frowned. He also hadn't his wand.   
  
"Looking for this?" asked a smirking Hermione who had leaned on a stack of crates, holding the wand out to him.  
  
"No." Harry said abruptly, trying not to take notice of Hermione. She was breaking him down slowly, he caught onto her schemes.  
  
"Then why were you searching your pockets?" It was an open question and Hermione knew it, but Harry stumbled anyway.  
  
"My pen," he replied after a moment of searching (thinking).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She's coming up ahead now,   
and I feel, yes I feel  
My head turning like a race car wheel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, can we at least talk?" Hermione pulled her hand back, still clutching Harry's wand.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about- COMING THROUGH!" Harry's attempt to end a conversation was cut off by a forklift passing between them.  
  
"You know damn well there is!" Hermione shouted, raising the suspicion of a couple of workers. She glared at them and they went back to work. "Harry come on." It was working, she was breaking him down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maybe I'll try  
to say 'hi' another time,   
I gotta find a way   
to get inside your mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It then dawned on Harry, that he couldn't get rid of her. (Especially if she had his wand, he thought with a little humor- though it was too dry.) His only real hope was to agree to talk to her. "Okay," Harry said,"but not here. Not now. Too many people, and I have my job to do." Hermione won; Harry caved.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and sighed strainingly,"Okay, but you damn well better talk to me." She swept out into the darker corners. Harry didn't worry about finding her later; if she wanted to talk to him, she could go and find him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Say what you want  
Say what you mean  
Question yourself  
Are you really what you seem  
  
Say who you are  
Say what you mean  
Question yourself  
Are you really what you dream  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter Three [Life]

Disclaimer:Okay, I don't know where this is going, but it seems to be going well from my point of view. If it starts to deteriorate, just tell me- or smack me. I also know that its stupid to put the disclaimer in the third chapter- if this bothers me, tell me, I truly will care. Also, if you really don't like me using Harry Potter characters then go get Rowling and have her kick the crap out of me personally, I hate people that hide behind lawyers. You have a problem with this story? Take the same complaints to the other seven hundred million kids writing fan-fics...What was my point again? Oh yeah, read and review. Or R&R, as you people like to put it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How many times have you been pushed around?  
Was anybody there?  
Does anybody care?  
  
And how many times have your friends let you down?  
Was anybody there?  
Did anybody stare?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aye, seems ya' go' yerself some woman problems there, 'Arry," Gerold chuckled as Harry walked over to the rest of the crates. Hermione, he was sure, disapparated.  
  
"I don't have women problems, she just," Harry searched his mind for an excuse,"It's none of your business."  
  
"Yea', I got'cha 'Arry," Gerold gave Harry a rather paternal noogie and they went back to work.  
  
"So are you gonna talk to her?" Gerold asked after several minutes, showing his own hand that he had, in fact, heard their conversation. Harry didn't respond. He just looked at him through his glasses with depression and anger swirling in his endless emerald eyes. Gerold didn't back down, he was twice Harry's age- not to be put down by a child's tantrum,"Why not 'Arry?" Gerold was winning this staring contest,"What's the worst that could 'appen from just talkin' to someone?" he grunted and lit another ciggarette, they put themselves on a self-proclaimed break.  
  
"A lot can happen, Gerry, a lot can happen," Harry played into his mind all of the different scenarios that Hermione was probable to pull. She always had her ways to break through to Harry. "Gerry, you wouldn't get it, its too complicated to explain," Not counting Harry being a wizard and attending Hogwarts for five years before leaving it because of- Harry stopped himself in thought before he actually recalled what happened. Some memories are hard to let go of once they've been remembered.   
  
"Lem'me tell ya, 'Arry, you got a problem, Do'en't matter what it is. With women, 'tis ten times more confusing. Take it from me," Gerold gave Harry a wink and turned to go back to work leaving Harry to wonder if he was speaking words of wisdom or senility was creeping over him early.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And how many times have your friends let you down?  
Just open up your heart  
Just open up your mind  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry caught up to Gerold,"What do you mean, more complicated?" Those words were starting to bother Harry.  
  
"I mean it simple, 'Arry, women complicate things- no matter the problem- if you like them," Gerold's eyes gave a slight twinkle that took Harry back to the days when he knew Dumbledore, he felt a pang of lonly nostalgia, but ignored it- he was used to that, too.  
  
"I don't like her, I hardly know her," Harry retorted, lying. Gerold saw through it.  
  
"I don' think so, somethin' tells me you' known 'er for longer than you' known me," Gerold smiled.  
  
"How would you know," Harry raised an eyebrow, still attempting to look angry.  
  
"Because I would 'ave seen 'er if you met 'er recently," at that Harry decided to drop it, letting out too much information as he had. Gerold thought Harry liked her! What nerve! He doesn't even know who Hermione is.   
  
The rest of the day went by uneventfully. The rain continued all afternoon, and the various boats and ships came into harbor, waiting to be loaded and unloaded. Harry and Gerold and the other workers were heaving boxes and crates until the lamps lit up and the end-of-pay bell rang. They all went back to the locker room and punched out. Harry sat on a bench outside the storage building. The lamplight over him and the rain pouring down made him feel like he was out of some 50's black and white movie. He laughed bitterly as he sat there.  
  
Harry, the once great defeater of Voldemort, the pride of the wizarding community in whole, now missing- gone, no one could find him. Voldemort was gaining more power, but Harry didn't care. The life he had once known he had left for eight years, literally overnight. And now, now eight years later, on a cold drizzly morning, he meets the one person that he was mainly running from. And she wanted to talk to him. She wanted to bring up all of his forgotten memories. Damn her. Damn her, he thought. He wasn't to burden himself, surely sins were wiped clean after eight years. Surely bad things would be forgiven after almost a decade. Apparently not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh, Life is waiting for you,   
its all messed up but we're alive  
Oh, Life is waiting for you,   
its all messed up but we'll survive  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You need to come back, Harry," Hermione stepped from behind the lamp post, a subtle show off of abilities.  
  
"And that is because," Harry looked over to her non-chalantly.  
  
"Because You-Know-Who returned, he's gaining power." Hermione sounded as if she was pleading.  
  
"He's no more my concern as any other Muggle," Harry shrugged,"What? You expect me to rise from the ashes and save the world again from ultimate evil? Come on Herm, you know it wasn't me that did it the first time. It was my mother's spell and Voldemort's together that killed him."  
  
"But you *are* a great wizard Harry," Hermione sat down next to him. She held out his wand offering it to him, not as a possession, but as his past.  
  
"Correction, I *was* *possibly* *maybe* going to *become* a great wizard," Harry said simply,"There are others that are 'Great Wizards'." He didn't go for the wand, but she held it there anyway.  
  
"Like Dumbledore?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Dumbledore's dead, Harry," Hermione turned grave. Harry suddenly needed to make eye contact with her. Dumbledore was the only one that Voldemort was afraid of.   
  
"Then we're SOL, good-bye," Harry got up from the bench.  
  
"Harry," Hermione got up and stamped her foot," You said we'd talk, You better talk. I started with mine- now its your turn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How many days have you just slept away?  
Is everybody high?  
Is everyone afraid?  
  
How many times have you wished you were strong?  
Have they ever seen your heart?  
Have they ever seen your pain?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know what happened, Herm," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, everyone knows- not everyone knows it was you, but why? Why did you leave?" Hermione and Harry started to walk through the rain instead of sitting on a cold and wet bench. They looked around as Harry tried to think of the right ways to put his words.   
  
"Because I couldn't forgive myself. I couldn't stand to be around wizards or witches without going insane and wanting to jump out a window," Harry said,"I needed to run away, wizarding has taken too much away from me, too much from my life."  
  
"Oh, Harry" Hermione whispered, but Harry continued.  
  
"I don't want it, I can't take it anymore, and if you were to leave right now my life would be so much easier," Harry spoke and Hermione stopped in her tracks. Anyone else would have left at that, but she had searched too far for him, she expected this much from him. She knew he didn't hate her, just himself.  
  
"It's going to take a lot more from a lot of other people if you don't come back," Hermione persisted.  
  
"DON'T YOU CARE, HERM? DON'T YOU SEE? I LEFT WIZARDY BECAUSE OF THIS, I'M NOT GOING BACK TO IT!" Harry turned around and shouted at her.   
  
"You are so goddamn selfish, you know that, Harry." Hermione scowled at him.  
  
"Well, then maybe you should go," Harry turned and walked away.  
  
"They told me not to come back," Hermione called after him. He didn't turn around but walked unnoticably slower,"They told me not to come back without you. They want you back because, despite what you may think, you still are a powerful wizard. I want you back because I miss you, Harry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh, Life is waiting for you,   
its all messed up but we're alive  
Oh, Life is waiting for you,   
its all messed up but we'll survive  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4 [Good Riddance]

Disclaimer: Actually, I think this song works well with the plot. What do you think? Okay, it isn't really a disclaimer. Sue me... oh wait. No! Don't sue me.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another turning point,  
A fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrists,  
Directs you where to go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stood in silence. His thoughts raced for a second. This morning his only worries were hauling crates and getting food. His pain was in his past and was just that, a memory. Nothing around him to really bring him back into any sense of reality. He lived in a cloud of ignorance and neither knew or cared to know anything of the current wizarding world. But now, not just a voice from the past, but one of the main characters in his life had returned to find him, returned to bring him back to his pain- to his life. She and the rest of the wizarding world were going to forgive his actions? They were going to forgive his cowardice?   
Harry's eye twitched involuntarily. He stared at Hermione. Her hair was still as uncontrollable as when she was fifteen. There had been obvious attempts to control it, a clip here or there, but it was for naught. Her eyes looked up into his, he could see the dispair of the entire world in her eyes. She was silent, but her mind screamed for him to come back and defeat a great evil as if he were some fairy tale hero.  
But in his mind he knew that it wasn't him that actually defeated Voldemort and he wondered why everyone thought it was him. It was his mother's spell of love that enchanted him to protect him from death. It was Voldemort's curse that rebounded onto himself. Harry was more or less a magical mirror in his role in defeating Voldemort the first time. But now he's back. He's been growing silently for eight years, plotting better than before. Working slower to plan his strategies. How was Harry supposed to play any part in defeating him, when a simple spell could now kill him as easily any other person?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So make the best of this test  
And don't ask why  
It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He is back. Harry, he is back. When he wants to, he will find you. Even hidden as a Muggle, you aren't safe," she sighed to tell him that she didn't just mean him- no one was safe, "He wanted to kill you for a reason. He was afraid of something in you. If you came back, it wouldn't just be you. It would be the entire wizarding community to back you up- to fight him with you." She knew his fears. He had obvious eyes and she read him like a book as he looked at her. Harry was still being dragged under by his thoughts, he hardly heard her.  
"I can't go back."  
"Yes! Yes, Harry you can," she grabbed his arm in plea.  
"I don't think I could face any of them anymore," Harry meant his peers, "They haven't forgotten. You haven't forgotten- I can tell it in your eyes." Harry's tone was soft but a constant tone, he tried to show as little emotion as possible. Hermione looked away.  
"I don't care. Don't expect us to forget it, Harry. It doesn't work like that. But don't make it worse by being a coward. You've faced up to evil- you can face up to your mistakes. No one's forgotten, but no one condemns you anymore. They just want you back," Hermione was speaking truths, but Harry still didn't believe her.  
"If I can't forgive myself, what makes me think that any of you've forgiven me?"  
"Damnit, Harry! You aren't Christ! You make mistakes, too. And when you do? Guess what. People forgive you! You know why? Because that's what people do! They are willing to look past your actions and to see your intentions, and in this world, intentions are what matters." Her eyes glowed and secretly she was amazed she said all that without stumbling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't think now. I need time to think," Harry looked down at her. It started to rain heavily again.  
"This isn't a week's decision, this is urgent. With each passing hour he gets stronger. He's been brewing for eight years, we can give him no more time."  
Harry really couldn't think and the rain was coming down hard. He led Hermoine back to his apartment where they could talk in a warm environment, Harry was getting sick of the rain.  
She sat down at his table and looked around. It was a three-room flat. A bathroom, a bedroom and then a small, but not uncomfortable livingroom/kitchen. He had kept it amazingly clean for a single guy in his twenties.  
"Tea?" Harry was already boiling water at the stove.  
"Yes, could you?" They didn't have any conversation until he sat down with two steaming mugs, one with tea and one with coffee. Hermione glanced with resignation for a second at Harry's cup. How could he drink that?  
When his chair finally scooted into place he took a breath to signify that he wanted to say something first, but he just didn't know yet. Hermione stayed silent so he could make his move. But sat back realizing that this conversation wasn't going to be a contest.  
"Voldemort's back," Harry went over the facts out loud, "Everyone wants me back-"  
"Don't think of it like that... I want you back," Hermione cut in. She had been his friend for five years and after being seperated for eight, she apparently still was. Harry accepted this change of views."  
"You want me back," he repeated, "You've forgiven me... and you want me back," he thought more, "You've traveled-"  
"-pretty much all of England."  
"You've traveled England to find me to get me back." Harry was now very serious. He was contemplating hard over the 'facts' before moving on.  
"Harry, come back. Please," Hermoine said impatiently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Take the photographs and still-frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had changed the subject after that. Not only had she wanted to bring him back, she also just wanted to talk to him; it had been eight years. They sat at the table, long after their cups were empty. She told him everything that had happened since he left, brushing lightly over the bad, of course. The tone lightened between them. Things no longer felt so drastic. Harry soon found himself accepting Hermione back as a friend, as if he had never left. But then it dawned on him that she was actually convincing him to come back- not in conversation but the very fact that they were talking. She had done it again, she broke through his thick barrier.  
"Oh goodness look at the time," Harry looked at his wrist, not noticing there was no watch there.  
"Wha-" Hermione got up from her chair in reaction. Harry was already around the table and was physically shuffling her to his door.  
"It's been nice talking to you, but this sort of thing I really need to think on," He opened the door with one hand his other leading Hermione to it.  
"Will you talk in the morning?" Hermione asked as Harry led her out the door.  
"If you come to find me...probably. Good-night," Harry said quickly.  
"Good ni-" but he closed the door on her. She walked away perturbed, "Damn, that close."  
Harry leaned against the door. His mind was now conflicting itself. He really did need to sleep on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tatoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He knew he was not going to get to sleep tonight. He fell onto his bed and let everything flow in and out and back in his mind. He closed his eyes, but it just aided what seemed to be a restless and painful process. Harry soon fell into a half sleep, thinking about everything Hermione said, but his mind had hardly control on its order or method.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's something unpredictable  
That in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
